


December 23rd

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [23]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Playing in the Snow, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra and Adora play in the snow together.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 11





	December 23rd

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this one is pretty similar to one i wrote earlier but it was still cute and very winter themed so i decided to post it anyway haha

Catra fell into the snow, hearing the loud crunch of her impact as she landed, and immediately began to wave her arms to make a snow angel. A snowflake landed and melted on her cheek and she laughed at the feeling.

A burst of snow scattered on her foot and she sat up to see Adora ducking away. Instantly she scooped up more snow and began the chase.

She found Adora hiding behind a tree and she pushed the snow against her cheek. Adora turned away with a gasp that dissolved into laughs. Then they were falling into snow together.


End file.
